Sunshine, In A Bag
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: 180 years into the future and the transgenics haven't aged..... can they survive the end of the world? Max/Alec shipperness l8er on 8oD
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Sunshine, In A Bag  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: Will be Max/Alec but it could take a while (did u expect any other couple from me?lol)  
DISTRIBUTION: Take it.... just lemme know where it's going  
DISCLAIMER:Max and crew belong to James Cameron, Fox, etc. etc. etc. I will have some of my own characters in this but you'll be able to tell when they come up. The title is from the song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz. I thought it seemed kinda appropriate.  
DEDICATION: To all the Max/Alec shippers who can all tell that all that fighting can be summed up in one word...... foreplay. lol  
  
~~~  
  
I ain't happy, feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
~Clint Eastwood~Gorillaz~  
  
~~~  
  
Max swung her feet out of bed and shuddered as they brushed the cold wood floor. Today's the day. She didn't know when she had decided it but it had been back in her subconciousness for days and it suddenly felt right. She padded over to the closet and hoisted the bag, which had been packed for months, onto her shoulder.  
  
She spared a final glance at Kyle who lay sprawled in the bed fast asleep. He had been a good distraction, nothing more. A tool to distract her from the fact that the world was falling apart. Max crept slowly down the stairs careful to avoidwaking the sleeping couples laying everywhere.  
  
She stepped out into the morning air. Years ago the morning air could have been described as freash or damp but that was then. This was now. Now the air was harsh and polluted. The smog was thick and the sky hadn't been blue for a while. It was a hazy red-orange which burned your eyes if you looked at it too long.  
  
Max slipped into the drivers seat of her car and reved the engine. She tossed her duffel into the back and pulled out of the long drive, cruising away from her life without a backward glance. It was the begining of the end. This was one of the few habitable places left in the world and under it's calm exterior a battle was raging.  
  
The remaining Manticore escapees up against the "normal" humans who had managed to withstand the harsh condition of their home. It was a struggle over power and beliefes. Two confused groups loosing hope and fighting because they didn't know what else to do. They were helpless to stop the gradual destruction of their planet and no one likes feeling helpless.  
  
Max shook her hair out, the wind whipping it back, as her car pushed 90mph. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when her motorcycle had lost it's appeal. Maybe it had been a gradual thing but eventually she had traded it in for a sleek black convertable.  
  
She didn't know where she was going. It was an indistinct point but when she reached it she'd know. She had to find the Prowlers.  
  
The Prowlers were a group of transgenis who fought on the side on the humans. Evening the odds a little. Max was convinced that's were she belonged. She had heard the stories of them and their elusive hideout as they spread through the whorehouse she had called home. She had filed them all away for the time when she would leave to join them. The one thing that remained consistant in all the stories was that they were virtually impossible to find. You just drove or walked or ran and if you really wanted to find them than you would.  
  
They were the one's who questioned when they we became humans and transgenics rather than a single species. The transgenics were far from immortal but they never aged past twenty. They saw humans as a weak corupting force and blamed them for the world's sorry condition. The humans were simply a dying race stricking back.  
  
Max caught sight of a sickly looking tree ahead. Trees were few and far between so she took a small joy in seeing one. Her car was the only one on the road and she knew all too well that it could stay that way for days. Travel was not a pleasent pasttime nowadays.  
  
Max glanced down at her small hands gripping the steering wheel. Her fingers were coated in dried blood from her ragged nails. She had picked up the habit of chewing on them about ten years back and had found no reason to stop. She raised one hand to her mouth and tugged at an ugly hangnail which had been plagueing her for days. It came loose, tearing half of her nail with it. Dark red blood oozed from the new wound and began to trickle down her arm in crimson stripes. She took some comfort in this. She was a living, breathing, bleeding, eating, yawning, sneezing person. Not a transgenic freak.  
  
She let her mind drift back 180 years. Back to the last time she really felt anything. She had friends who loved her and a purpose for exsisting. That had been before she found out that she would have to leave them all behind. She wouldn't get any old but they would. And they did. Her loyal friends abandoned her. Logan had been murdered at age 36 and Sketchy had died of a drug overdose four years later. Normal was the victim of a hit and run months after Sketchy's death and Alec had disappeared the next year. Original Cidy had survived to age 80 before leaving her peacefully in her sleep and Joshua had been one of the first war casualties in 2150. Max felt as though all this reminicing should be making her cry but she couldn't. She had cried far too long for them and it didn't bring them back.  
  
Max wished despretly that she could locate the Prowlers and that they would provide her with some sort of companionship. Anything to end this dead state on nonfeeling she lived in.  
  
~~~  
I know that seems like a totally akward place to end but I'm not really sure if I'm gonna continue this and I dun wanna get too involved. I've got another story "Burning Bridges" going right now that I wanna finish and I suck at multitasking. Lemme know which I should finsh first!  
Luv ya~ Amy  
~~~~  
  



	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Sunshine, In A Bag  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: Will be Max/Alec but it could take a while (did u expect any other couple from me?lol)  
DISTRIBUTION: Take it.... just lemme know where it's going.   
DISCLAIMER:Max and crew belong to James Cameron, Fox, etc. etc. etc. I will have some of my own characters in this but you'll be able to tell when they come up. The title is from the song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz. I thought it seemed kinda appropriate.  
DEDICATION: To all the Max/Alec shippers who can all tell that all that fighting can be summed up in one word...... foreplay. lol  
AN: I'm sorta hyper right now so if this chapter ends up weird u can blame it on a guy who my friends have given the code name Raspberry. I just luv him 2 pieces and 2day he gave me 1 of thouse little candy hearts that said kiss me on it! I almost toppeled out of my chair (as if I haven't already gotten in enough troble in that class). He's got big blue eyes and blonde hair and he is just so cute!!!! I mean I'm in such a good mood right now that I didn't even yell at my neighbor the human whale who was rambling on about her eyebrows.   
  
~~~  
  
I ain't happy, feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
~Clint Eastwood~Gorillaz~  
  
~~~  
  
Hazel stalked throught the halls of her mansion. Well it wasn't really her mansion but she liked to call it that anyways.   
  
"Which one of you little shits was prying around in my room this time?" she demanded her hazel eyes flashing dangerously. Hazel, also known as X5- 734, was not someone you messed with. Not only was she one of the legendary Prowlers she had an extreamly quick temper and often flew into violent rages.  
  
The five figures in the main room turned to face her, obviously used to such outbursts.  
"We didn't go into your room Azzie," one of them stammered.  
"Like we'd want to," a second muttered.  
"And even if we did it's not like we oculd. You've got that fucking room gaurded like Alcatrez," A blonde male shot, before turning back to his card game.  
  
Hazel turned to stare at the two occupants of the room who had not responded to her accusation.  
"It wasn't me Azzie," replied a petite girl. She looked to be the youngest of the group. A brunette about 14 or 15 years old.  
"Where's Fox?" Hazel asked, "It was him wasn't it? Little fuck's always skulking around the door."  
"Such colorful language," drawled the blonde who had made the earlier analogy to Alcatraz.  
"Fuck off Alec," Hazel snapped and stormed out of the room to hunt down the missing member of the group.  
  
Elliott, the first speaker, nervously smoothed down the perpetual cowlick in his mop of blonde hair. His blue eyes darted quickly around the room as if to determine if Hazel had really left.  
"You know if she wasn't such a bitch I'd be attracted to her," laughed Alec's opponent in cards, the second speaker. Alec wrinkeled his nose and shook his head.  
"That hair's a real turn-off for me." Elliott nodded in agreement.  
"Well I like it," the card player said. Hazel's hair may have been pretty at one time but it was now a mess of braids dyed an array of colors. Blue, green, yellow, fushia created a sort of kalidoscope effect when she moved. The original color was impossible to determine.  
"That's because you have one sick fucked up little mind Brit," Alec replied with a laugh.  
  
The only member of the crew who had not yet talked rapped lightly on a nearby table. Mouse was a nomalie and had been silent the entire time they knew her. The rest of the Prowlers began to wonder if she could talk. She was barely four feet tall and it looked as if a puff of wind could blow her over.  
  
A pair of inhumanly large violet eyes peered out from a curtain of black hair which was always tumbling into her face. A powerful tail resembleing that of a panther swished at her side. She smile broadly when she had the groups attention and produced a knee high leather boot which had been concealed in the folds of her ten-sizes-too-large t-shirt. The group stared at her in shocked disbelief. Alec began to clap slowly a grin spreading over his face.  
"How the hell'd you manage that?" Briton asked in admiration. Mouse shrugged and tossed the boot into the center of the room for expection. It was obviously Hazel's, since Vaughn's feet were about half the size, and the only place thouse boots were kept other than on her feet were in her heavily gaurded room.  
"She's got that place rigged with so many booby traps and camera's it's like she's actually got something in there beyond a wardrobe consisting entirely of leather and some creepy little knickknaks," Alec said wonderingly, still awestuck by the fact that someone had managed to get in. Mouse shook her head modestly, a blush staining her pale skin.  
  
A sudden comotion roused them from their stupor alerting them that Hazel had returned with their roaming companion. Vaughn grabbed the boot and stuffed it under the sofa for later retreival and pasted an innocent smile on her face.   
  
"Get you're bloody paws off me!" an accented voice called frantically. Hazel appeared dragging a teenage boy with her by his ear. He struggeled free when they entered the room and brushed himself off, trying to repair his wounded pride. His dyed blue hair was plastered against his skull giving him a drowned rat look. A cute rat though with eyes blue enough to match his hair and a spattering of freckles.   
"Jesus Azzie, I haven't been near your bloody room for days! What the hell would I do in there anyways. Sniff your knickers? Honestly Azzie you act so queer all the time you may come off as a bit paranoid.... Oh by the way it's raining." Fox said most of this in one breath. His constant rambles were also the norm and were for the most part accepted.  
Alec glanced out the window at the threatening storm. The air in such horrible condition a simple rain stom could be a major problem and this looked much worse than a shower. Alec sighed and turned back to his cards.  
  
~~~  
  
Max felt the first few raindrops as they dropped onto the leather apholstry of the car. She made to put up the car's top butwas stopped by a loud clanking noise.  
"Well that can't be good," she murmerd and gave a starteled gasp when the car came to a sudden, complete halt. Max cried out in frustration and slammed her hands on the steering wheel. Of all the times to have car problems.  
  
Max climbed out of the car and started off at a jog hoping to find something resembling shelter before the rain got too heavy. Rain now was semi-acidic and made your skin tingle where it hit you. Not really pleasent to be stuck in.  
  
The rain came down quicker and Max was soon drenched, her eyes and nostrils burning from the liquid. She caught sight of a large mansion in the distance and began sprinting towards it thankfully. She reached the sweeping porch and knocked loudly on the door. It swung open almost immediatly and she was faced with an entirely too firmilar figure.   
"Alec," she croaked in horrified surprise. Alec stepped back stunned. He shook his head slowly and then closed his eyes trying almost hoping the girl at the door would be gone when he opened them but he was out of luck.   
"Hey Max," he replied shakily, "Did'ja miss me?"  
  
~~~  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I kinda rushed at the end cauz it's time 4 X-Files. sorry lol.  
~~~~  
  



End file.
